Solve for $x$ : $7x - 6 = 2x + 9$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(7x - 6) - 2x = (2x + 9) - 2x$ $5x - 6 = 9$ Add $6$ to both sides: $(5x - 6) + 6 = 9 + 6$ $5x = 15$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{15}{5}$ Simplify. $x = 3$